Circle of Death
) Chrissa ( ) Dom ( ) Eric ( ) Kage ( ) & ( ) Karen ( ) Madison ( ) Nic ( ) Ruthie ( ) & ( ) |nextseason = ' '|season = 1}} Circle of Death is the first season of Cole's Circle Series, an online reality game concept that combines the format of multiple reality competition shows, combined with a couple of ideas directly from Cole, for a new innovative format. Production One day, feeling very pretty and a little mischievous, Cole thought to himself, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest of them all, to which the mirror responded instantly with several pictures of Pomeranians and the words "You are, of course." Cole decided to spread this beauty throughout the world by inventing a new form of torture. And thus, Circle of Death was born! The blog for the season is [https://circleofdeath1.tumblr.com/ Circle of Death]. Weekly Formats *Circle *The Challenge *Circle of Powers *The Amazing Race *Big Brother UK *RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 2 *Big Brother MVP *Survivor *RuPaul's Drag Race *Big Brother Instant *Total Drama Island *Big Brother Backwards *The Biggest Loser *America's Next Top Model Twists *'Prejury Buyback/Swap:' In week 6 for RPDR All Stars 2, the prejurors were given the opportunity to compete to earn their way back into the game. The player who won would also choose someone to immediately eliminate from the competition. Benjamin won the competition and became the first returnee, and chose to eliminate Zakriah. *'Non-Elimination Week:' In week 9 for RuPaul's Drag Race, Grace and Christine had to lipsync for their lives, and both performed so well that RuCole couldn't eliminate either of them. There was no elimination for this format. Castaways } | align="left" |Dariean 21, | | | | | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | Circle |- | | align="left" |Dom 16, | | | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | Circle |- | | align="left" |Kage 16, | | | | | Eliminated Day 5 | The Challenge |- | | align="left" |Madison 17, | | | | | Eliminated Day 5 | The Challenge |- | | align="left" |Max 16, | | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 6 | Circle of Power |- | | align="left" |Bodhi 16, | | | | | Eliminated Day 7 | The Amazing Race |- | | align="left" |Chrissa 23, | | | | | Eliminated Day 7 | The Amazing Race |- | | align="left" |Eric 16, | | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 9 | BBUK |- | | align="left" |Elijah 18, | | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 9 | BBUK |- | | align="left" |Zakriah 16, | | | | | nowrap|7th Voted Out Day 11 | RPDR AS2 |- | | align="left" |Andrei 25, | | | | | nowrap|8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 14 | BBMVP |- | | align="left" |Ruthie 28, | | | | | nowrap|9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 15 | Survivor FU |- | | align="left" |Nic 16, | | | | | nowrap|10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 18 | BB Instant |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |Benjamin 16, | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | 4th Voted Out Day 6 | Circle of Power |- | 1st Returnee Day 11 | RPDR AS2 |- | nowrap|11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 20 | TDI |- | | align="left" |Karen 21, | | | | | nowrap|12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 20 | BB Backwards |- | | align="left" |Eric Allen 21, | | | | | Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 21 | Biggest Loser |- | | align="left" |Drew 27, | | | | | nowrap|13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 22 | ANTM |- | | align="left" |Adam 20, | | | | | colspan="2" |2nd Runner-Up |- | | align="left" |Grace 17, | | | | | colspan="2" |Runner-Up |- | | align="left" |Christine 19, | | | | | colspan="2" |Winner |- |} Episode Guide